A Branch of May
by HelloxxDollface
Summary: The ride had gotten all the way to the top, I heard a halt. We were at the highest point of the ride. The moonlight shown through and reflected off of Edwards porcelain face. A slight breeze brushed through my face, I could feel butterflies through my sto


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Twilight or New Moon. **

**Hello! This is my very first Twilight story and it takes place a little after New Moon in may. And it is also my first one-shot! Please enjoy!**

"Edward, no!"

"Awh, c'mon Bells." He gave me his famous crooked smile. "It's just a county fair, how much harm could it do?"

I glared at him. Testing how far he was going to argue until he dragged me there. "But I _hate_ rollercoaster's! I always get sick and throw up!"

He laughed, "Then I guess we'll make sure to eat after the rides."

I pouted and he sighed. "C'mon Bells," he said. "Do it for Alice. She has a solo this year."

Forks holds a County Fair every May. And every year Alice performs with the choir. Everybody from Forks goes there and a couple of kids from La Push show up.

I sighed, "For Alice."

We found a good seat right in the middle. I could see Alice warming up with the choir. She saw me and waved.

The Fair was filled with smiling faces and little kids running everywhere with sticky faces from the cotton candy. It was a sight to make you gag. "Where's everyone else?" I asked.

Edward shifted himself to were he could sit comfortably. "They'll be here in a bit. They're picking up something." He put his arm around my waist.

"You seem…tense." I said, "Is there something wrong?"

He relaxed a bit, "Satisfied?"

"Hardly." I rolled my eyes. Me and Edward have been a couple for the past year and a half. And he's never been this tense. Even when we were separated and then reunited, something seems to be bothering him.

Music was heard and I could see Alice taking a deep breath. She was the best singer I have ever heard and can sing to me a million times, but when it came to an audience she was as nervous as ever.

The music stopped and Mr. Riley, our choir director, announced that the first song they were to sing was called "A Branch of May" and that Alice was to sing the solo.

She took center stage and took one last breath before she sang.

"_I've been a'wandring all this night_

_And the best part of the day…_

_But when I come back home again,_

_I will bring you a Branch of May…"_

Her voice was so delicate. She was amazing. Who would of thought such a strong voice would come out of tiny, little, Alice? I was impressed. This has been the best she's done yet.

The audience clapped and cheered, Edward stood up and clapped, soon the rest of the audience followed. Alice took her spot at the Alto section as the song continued.

They went on about 4 more songs until Edward stood up, "Follow me."

It was embarrassing, we were in the very middle and we were the only one's to leave before the performance ended, how rude.

"What's going on?" I asked. He walked me up to the bridge. Over us was the sky lift that went through the whole park.

"She said we could leave." He said with his face turned away from me. Edwards family was very gifted, he could read minds and Alice could see things into the future. I could tell he was smiling.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, "Your acting strange today…Edward, is something not right?"

He turned around to face me and touched my face. An electric shock shivered up my spine. "It's nothing." He said. He gave me his trademark smile, I had to believe him.

"Edward, Bella!" called Alice from a distance. I saw her running towards me with a bouquet of white lilies, "I got a standing ovation!" Following behind her was the rest of her family: Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie, who I often envied.

She gave me a hug, "That's great!" I praised her, she was so happy. The golden speck in her eye's twinkled.

Edward gave me a hug from behind, "Why don't you, Alice, Rose and Esme have a girls out for a little bit? I need to talk some things over with Carlisle."

I looked at him gazing into his eyes, he was hiding something, I new it. But I let him leave with them. Hoping that he'll feel better when we meet back in two hours.

"So…what do you wanna ride first?" asked Alice.

My head drooped, "Actually, I'd prefer not ride anything. I hate rollercoaster's."

She rolled her eye's at me, "Bella, please. Don't give me that! There harmless! Plus, it'll be an uneven number if only I, Rose, and Esme went! C'mon please!!"

She was practically begging on her knees, I sighed and gave into her. She led the way, our arms chained. Rosalie and Esme following behind not too far.

"Ooo...Which ride should we ride first?" she asked. "What about the Crazy Mouse? Or the Viking Ship? Oh! Let's ride that thing!"

That _thing _that she was pointing to was called the Ring of Fire. It was the tallest ride at the fair (besides the Farris Wheel) and about everyone who rode on it felt sick.

"Don't be a baby!" she said, dragging me to the line.

"Alice, I can't! I don't want to throw up!"

I could hear Rosalie and Esme giggling. I frowned, this is Edwards's family, and I don't want them to think Im afraid of everything. I sucked it up and decided to get in line.

Alice pushed me to the very front of the ride. My forehead wrinkled with frustration. I was in for it.

I felt queasy already. The ride was a giant circle with bursting red lights. It sways you back and forth and even takes you upside down a couple of times. This was not something I wanted to have to go through.

I groaned. "So you can ride about any roller coaster in this park and fight a couple of evil vampires but your scared to sing on stage?" I asked.

She laughed and strapped the seatbelt on. "Get ready!"

I braced myself, ready to scream. I heard a crank, then my body being lifted from off the ground. A rush of air brushed through my face. Alice was screaming, then I was screaming. But I think her screaming's and my screaming's were a totally different kind of screaming.

We swayed back and forth three times and went upside down three times. And even then, Alice was still unsatisfied.

"What?! That's it? What a rip off!!" That was all I heard from the way off the Ring of Fire to the Magnum.

The Magnum fit 40 people so we didn't have to wait very long. It had five sections, and within those five sections they had four little compartments that fit two people in each compartment. They were all multicolored so It was hard to tell from the vomit from the ride.

The ride was actually quite exhilarating. Even though it almost made me hurl, I enjoyed it.

We rode 7 other rides and went into 5 Fun Houses until we finally met up with Edward and the others. We even went through the House of Mirror's.

"Was it fun?" he asked. What he really meant was, "Did you throw up?"

"Yes, it was fun and no, I didn't throw up." I rubbed it in his face, cant believing he had doubt in me. "So what do we do next?" I asked, "Go home?"

He flashed a smile at me. "Just one more ride." He said.

I groaned, "But isn't it getting late?"

He shook his head no and pointed behind me.

I turned to find the ride we were to ride last, the Ferris wheel.

The Ferris wheel was a rather tall ride with several compartments. Basically, It was built so teenagers could snog without there parents seeing.

He smirked, "Emmett and Rosalie will ride together. Alice and Jasper will ride together. Carlisle and Esme will ride together…"

I chuckled, "And that leave's you and me, right?"

He grabbed my hand and led me to the ride. His topaz eye's screamed of something important, but I couldn't tell.

"You seem different again." I said. "Not so quiet."

He smirked, "You'll see why."

He led me to the front of the line. The scent of his skin scared everyone off.

"I still don't know how you do it." I said with a sigh.

"Do what?" he asked.

"You know, dazzle people."

We were the first to enter the ride. Everyone had there own compartment. Before entering the ride Edward looked at Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper and they gave him a thumbs up."

"What was that about?" I asked. "Would you please stop holding all these secrets from me?"

He sighed, "Why do you have to be so stubborn," he said sitting down.

I looked down, "I don't know…I'm just afraid that your hiding something, something important. You know im always here for you. I love you."

He smiled, "I love you, too."

The ride had gotten all the way to the top, I heard a halt. We were at the highest point of the ride. The moonlight shown through and reflected off of Edwards porcelain face. A slight breeze brushed through my face, I could feel butterflies through my stomach.

"Bella" He breathed.

The electric shock shivered up my spine once more.

"Isabella Marie Swan" he said standing up. He bent on one knee, "Will you be mine forever?" he pulled out a ring that symbolized Van Gogh's painting, '_Starry Night_' '. It was a platinum 1 karat ring with the words '_La Tau Cantante_" engraved on the inside symbolizing that my blood sings for him.

Tears began to swell up from my eyes as he wiped them from his cold, delicate hands. "Yes" I whispered, the words were mumbled from my gasps.

He gave me his trademarked smile and slipped the ring on my left ring finger. He held me tight in his arms humming the lullaby he made for me so long ago.

The ride came to another halt, but this time it was for us to leave the ride. My eyes were swelled from all the tears that streamed down my face. Waiting outside were the rest of the Cullen's, smiling at us. I gasped, "They were all in on this, weren't they?

Edward simply chuckled and kissed my cheek ever so softly. "I love you." He whispered.

The ring tightened on my finger, "I love you, too."

**It's finally finished! It may not be the best but I really enjoyed writing it! I was really inspired to write it from the song "A Branch of May" that my choir was doing. Maybe if I get some ideas and enough review I will write more. Any ideas? I hope you enjoyed it. Please, no flames. Review! **


End file.
